


Prolongada caída

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [78]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Break Up, Breakfast, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Hangover, Mentioned One Direction, Mentions of Lana del rey, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 70] Puestos en encrucijadas donde ellos mismos se colocaron, Gustav y Georgie emprenden caminos separados. «Such a long way down.»





	Prolongada caída

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, se viene una larga época de lidiar con nuevos novios/as y los G's sufriendo.

**Prolongada caída**

 

_Point of no return_

_And now it's just too late to turn around_

_I try to forgive you,_

_But I struggle 'cause I don't know how._

_One Direction - Long way down._

 

El día previo a su cumpleaños, a las cinco en punto, Gustav despertó de golpe y alerta cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche anunciando un nuevo mensaje. De un manotazo lo cogió, y sin compadecerse de sus pupilas habituadas a la oscuridad, encendió la lámpara para confirmar que era Georgie, y que en efecto, le avisaba que acababa de aterrizar en Berlín y esperaba estar en su departamento a más tardar en las siguientes tres horas.

“Llevaré para desayunar pan de esa tienda que tanto te gusta. Te veo pronto.”, escribió Gustav de vuelta, y presa de una excitación que lo había tenido caminando de puntas durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, hizo a un lado sus mantas y se lanzó al baño para orinar, lavarse los dientes, y tras una corta pausa de indecisión, tomar una ducha con agua tan caliente como pudo soportar.

Tarareando una melodía alegre que brotó de su interior como agua de un manantial, Gustav se rasuró frente al espejo y se aplicó loción de un frasco que Georgie le había regalado años atrás y que él había acabado por relacionar con la bajista.

De un buen ánimo que casi lo despegaba del suelo, Gustav se vistió con jeans, una camiseta, y encima una chaqueta ligera, que si bien el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, las temperaturas matutinas oscilaban por debajo de las dos cifras. Gustav se asomó por la ventana, y tras contemplar un cielo nublado en el que todavía no amanecería al menos por una hora más, sonrió ante la posibilidad a corto plazo de volver a ver a Georgie.

Tras prepararse una taza de café negro cargado, Gustav bebió el primer sorbo matutino y se extasió de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en su cocina. Saliendo a la terraza, el viento que recorrió su cuerpo le erizó la piel. Gustav cerró los ojos y volvió a tararear, tan feliz como no lo había sido desde que era pequeño y todavía creía que era San Nikolaus quien colocaba una pila de regalos debajo del árbol para él y su hermana. Era un sentimiento tan puro que el baterista pasó por alto la opacidad del cielo y la falta de estrellas para concentrarse en su lugar en lo maravilloso que le parecía el mundo ahora que Georgie lo había cruzado por la mitad sólo para volver a Magdeburg.

Sonriendo para sí, Gustav se sobrepuso a un pequeño aguijonazo de vergüenza por comportarse como una colegiala que está por reencontrarse con su primer amor, exceptuando que estaba a horas de cumplir veintitrés años, y que además él no era ninguna chica enamoradiza, sino un hombre que había amado a la misma mujer durante la última década.

«Ah, y sigues con una cursilada, Schäfer», se reclamó tras beber el último trago de su taza y paladear el regusto amargo y concentrado de ese último sobrante de café.

Dejando la taza sobre la cornisa, Gustav apoyó los codos sobre la baranda que lo separaba del vacío y se dedicó a observar el escaso tráfico que circulaba a esas horas y las ventanas iluminadas que al principio se contaban con los dedos de una mano y después eran tantas que resultaba imposible saber con precisión su número. Gustav consideró el ir adentro por otra taza de café y el primer cigarrillo de la mañana que le hiciera compañía, pero su estado de ánimo no estaba para actividades mundanas, y en su lugar se dedicó a otear el horizonte y aguardar el preciso instante en el que el sol apareció en el firmamento. Oculto por las nubes, no se equiparó a ningún buen amanecer de los que Gustav guardaba en su memoria, pero le daba igual, porque para él ese era el día especial en que Georgie volvía a su lado, y quizá, si es que los nervios del vuelo todavía la mantenían despierta, ella también estaría contemplando el mismo espectáculo desde donde quiera que estuviera en ese instante.

Por la hora calculó Gustav que estaría a mitad del camino entre Berlín y Magdeburg, y con ello en mente fue que se apresuró a salir.

Cogiendo las llaves de su piso y el de Georgie, y tras cerciorarse de que llevaba la billetera en el bolsillo trasero, Gustav salió de su departamento a paso veloz y se decantó por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor para quemar un poco de esa energía que lo tenía trabajando con mayor eficiencia que un motor de ocho cilindros con gasolina Premium circulando por su motor.

Conduciendo por las calles de Hamburg a poco más de las siete de la mañana, Gustav hizo una parada rápida en la panadería favorita de Georgie para surtirse de sus variedades favoritas y así asegurarse de lo primero que la recibiera al cruzar el dintel de su puerta fuera el aroma fresco y reconfortante de una hogaza de pan recién salida del horno.

Con total soltura de acciones, Gustav se estacionó en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, que a pesar de ser de acceso exclusivo para los inquilinos, él tenía permiso del portero para ocupar sin problemas uno de los espacios libres ya que en el último medio año sus visitas para cuidar las plantas de Georgie y darle mantenimiento a su piso habían sido como mínimo de tres veces por semana.

—Hey, Henry —saludó al guardia que se encontraba en la caseta de vigilancia, y se detuvo a charlar con él—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—No me puedo quejar —dijo éste, que a pesar de cumplir jornadas de ocho a ocho con turnos intercambiables, siempre tenía palabras amables para quien se detuviera a intercambiar con él unas cuantas frases de cortesía—. Hoy has llegado bastante más temprano de lo usual.

—Sí, bueno… Georgie vuelve hoy y quería sorprenderla con un desayuno tradicional. Eso me recuerda… —Rebuscó en la bolsa del pan y sacó dos piezas envueltas en papel que le entregó al hombre—. Esto es para ti. Pan negro y otro glaseado.

—Muchas gracias, muchacho —aceptó éste el regalo.

Tras hablar un poco más del retorno de Georgie y también del clima que cada vez tenía menos precipitaciones que en meses anteriores, Gustav se despidió de Henry y éste le franqueó la entrada al edificio por la entrada principal deseándole “la mejor de las suerte con tu chica”, que en palabras textuales, hicieron a Gustav sonreír todavía más que antes.

Haciendo uso de las escaleras, Gustav llegó al departamento de Georgie corto de aliento y con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, aunque él acusaba a más causas que el repentino ejercicio, así que se forzó a respirar con calma una vez que entró al piso y se dispuso a poner en marcha la bienvenida que tenía reservada para Georgie.

Como si ella adivinara sus intenciones, Georgie le envió un mensaje que repiqueteó desde uno de sus bolsillos y que simplemente decía: “Entrando a Magdeburg. Muero por irme directo a la cama.”

—Tsk, eso cancela mis planes de preparar huevos… —Masculló Gustav para sí, respondiendo con un mensaje igual de corto: “Ok. Aquí te espero.”

Buscando con qué entretenerse mientras Georgie arribaba, Gustav cortó unas hogazas del pan que había traído y las tostó sobre una placa de la estufa, untándolas después con mermelada de moras que él mismo había comprado la tarde anterior. Para facilitarle a Georgie la transición de volver al país, Gustav se había tomado como suya la labor de surtir su refrigerador y despensa con productos que sabía bien que a ella le gustaba consumir, así que además del jugo de naranja que ya estaba frío en el refrigerador y la caja de cereal de chocolate con premio incluido de la alacena, también había llenado el canasto de frutas y hecho una larga lista de pendientes que iban desde surtir los baños de papel higiénico hasta adquirir una nueva esponja para el fregadero.

Sólo entonces se había percatado Gustav del nivel de abandono en que Georgie mantenía su piso. Una dejadez que no sobrepasaba los límites de la funcionalidad, puesto que contaba con lo básico para subsistir y no tener que salir a la tienda cada dos por tres, pero que al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de vivir en un hotel en el que las necesidades básicas estuvieran cubiertas y nada más.

Una corta inspección había revelado que Georgie no tenía libros, ni revistas, ni ningún otro material de lectura a la mano a pesar de que a la bajista le resultaba agradable leer un par de páginas de alguna novela que tuviera en turno antes de irse a la cama. Si lo sabría Gustav, que en incontables ocasiones había compartido con ella recomendaciones de libros, y desde el último año extrañaba esa faceta suya.

Tal como confirmó sus sospechas, los libros de Georgie permanecían empaquetados en esas monstruosas cajas que la bajista mantenía en un rincón de su sala y que ocupaban tanto espacio que resultaba engorroso disimular su presencia ahí.

Gustav nuevamente se propuso el sacar a colación el tema con Georgie, ofrecerse a ayudarla a desempacar si era desidia de su parte lo que la detenía, pero una porción de sí le retenía y con buen juicio al respecto cuando recordaba lo en picada que había caído su conversación la última vez que se lo mencionó.

Ciertamente no era un problema que fuera a encontrar solución a corto plazo, al menos no durante los primeros días en que Georgie volviera a su rutina y se habituara a la vida en Alemania, pero Gustav tomó nota mental de volver a sacar el tema a colación e insistir con suavidad… No por él, sino por Georgie, de quien sospechaba que estaba más afectada de lo que dejaba entrever por el desorden organizado que reinaba en su departamento.

Exhalando la frustración que se había acumulado en su organismo, Gustav se apresuró para preparar suficientes rebanadas de pan con mermelada y tener a punto un té de manzanilla para cuando Georgie llegara.

En sus planes no estaba el forzarla a mantenerse despierta. De hecho, y en ello revelaba para sí su naturaleza ladina, esperaba que Georgie optara por comer poco y retirarse a dormir, invitándolo a él con esa naturalidad que los caracterizaba… Gustav fantaseaba con desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior, y con Georgie en un estado similar, meterse bajo las mantas y acompañarla hasta la tarde en una duermevela en la que podría mantenerla entre sus brazos y aspirando del suave perfume de su cuello. Georgie dormiría como un tronco por lo menos durante las siguientes doce horas, y Gustav tendría tiempo de sobra para cerciorarse de que no era una fantasía el que ella hubiera vuelto, y más aún, que estuviera al alcance de la yema de sus dedos.

En esas estaba Gustav, indeciso si además incluir alguna fruta en el plato de Georgie, cuando el ruido de la cerradura lo alertó y le hizo aguzar el oído.

—No, Maxi… Tranquilo —escuchó la inconfundible voz de Georgie, y en tres zancadas cruzó Gustav la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, y de un tirón al picaporte, abrió con tal brío que Georgie se sobrecogió cuando la llave se deslizó fuera de su agarre y frente a ella apareció Gustav, los ojos grandes y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Uhhh… —Se quedó Gustav con la lengua pegada al paladar y un millar de frases dando vueltas por su cerebro sin poder elegir una.

Georgie pareció estar en la misma situación, y fue Maxi quien los salvó de un momento incómodo al soltar un par de ladridos y lanzarse sobre las piernas de Gustav, brincando tan alto como le era posible con sus cortas patas y moviendo la cola de lado a lado.

—Hey, yo también te extrañé, Maxi —se agachó Gustav para levantar al perro con ambas manos, colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos y recibir de éste un lametón en la nariz—. ¡Oh!

—Está desesperado por comer. En el avión no me permitieron alimentarlo, y me vigilaron cuánta agua le daba para evitar que se orinara —dijo Georgie, aprovechando que Gustav sujetaba a Maxi para retirarle la correa del collar y librarse así del primero de sus pendientes.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Gustav, ayudando a Georgie con su equipaje, que consistía en dos maletas móviles, una mochila grande, el maletín de su portátil, y tres cajas embaladas con papel de estraza y cuerda, además de su bolso de mano, una chaqueta que llevaba anudada a la cintura y la jaula de Maxi.

—Se podría decir que bien… Apenas tuvimos turbulencias, fue un vuelo tranquilo y… —Liberada del peso, Georgie se agachó para sacarse los zapatos y entrar descalza—. Uhm, antes de irme Tom me regaló unas galletas especiales que de algo sirvieron.

—¿Especiales en qué sentido?

—Oh, ya sabes… Relajantes. Naturistas. De maría —finiquitó Georgie aquello con un quiebre de muñeca—. Así que me pasé la mitad del tiempo en el aire embobada con las cosas más simples. Sospecho que la azafata descubrió mi truco para volar en paz, pero al menos no me dijo nada ni me reportó con los de seguridad para que me examinaran al bajar, así que se puede decir que no me fue mal, ¿eh?

A pesar de la sonrisa con la que pretendió engañarlo, Gustav vio a través de las tácticas de Georgie, puesto que no había modo de pasar por alto no sólo los círculos oscuros que rodeaban sus ojos, sino también la irritación que le teñía la parte blanca de un rojo delator. Para cualquier otra persona, Georgie estaba desvelada y necesitada de una larga y reparadora siesta, pero para Gustav eran señales de que había llorado.

—¿Está todo… bien? —Preguntó, buscando asir la mano de Georgie y quedándose con aire cuando la bajista lo esquivó y en un vano intento por distraerlo centró su atención en la cocina.

—¿Es pan tostado? Huele increíble, como el de esa panadería que me gusta tanto.

—Es de ahí.

—Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me hizo de falta. En México no hay nada que se asemeje al pan negro, y tienen esa predilección por el pan dulce con café en las tardes que francamente no comprendo… Robert se aficionó al instante, pero también subió casi cinco kilos en su primer mes ahí, así que tuve que ponerle un alto antes de que en su próxima revisión médica le detectaran alta el azúcar y-…

—Georgie —interrumpió Gustav el soliloquio desesperado de Georgie en el que cada vez más su voz se aceleraba y agudizaba como si su dueña estuviera experimentando pánico—, oye…

—¿Esto lo preparaste tú? —Volvió Georgie a eludirlo, y avanzando hacia la mesa, señaló uno de los dos platos que contenía el pan con mermelada y que todavía conservaban el calor de la estufa.

—Para ti, pensé que deberías comer algo antes de irte a la cama.

—Gracias. Ven y siéntate, come conmigo —le pidió, y Gustav ocupó el sitio que se encontraba justo frente a ella, lo cual ponía entre ambos una distancia de al menos medio metro y que para nada le agradaba.

Maxi no tardó en pedirle a su dueña agua y comida, y tras asegurarle que no había ningún problema en atenderlo él, Gustav se encargó del pequeño perro, dedicándole una última caricia en el lomo antes de volver a la mesa a continuar con su desayuno. Para entonces Georgie estaba en los últimos bocados, y mientras bebía a sorbos de su té de manzanilla, bostezaba sin parar.

—Los gemelos te mandan saludar —dijo Georgie al cabo de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la boca para algo que no fuera comer—. Te han mandado conmigo un regalo. Es la caja más grande, por si quieres abrirlo. Sé que te va a gustar.

—Qué amables de su parte…

—¿Y tienes planes para mañana? Después de todo, no es cualquier día que cumples años y tienes el tiempo para celebrarlo como es debido.

Pasándose la mano por la nuca, Gustav asintió. —Sí, de hecho… Unos amigos me han organizado una cena de celebración. El lugar es uno nuevo en la ciudad, pero del que todo mundo habla, así que debe de tener un buen chef por lo menos, y tiene uno de esos nombres de país que no deja espacio a dudas sobre el tipo de comida que preparan. Será un grupo más o menos grande, algo así como diez personas yo incluido. Y bueno, tú también, que no puedes faltar.

—No sé, Gus… —Se escabulló Georgie, deteniéndose con el último pedazo de tostada a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. No quiero ser una intrusa. Son tus amigos después de todo, y tal vez ellos quieran pasar un buen rato contigo sin que una desconocida de su grupo les arruine la diversión.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —dijo Gustav poniendo énfasis en el apelativo que calificaba su relación con Georgie en una de las facetas que más valor tenía para ambos—, y ya les avisé con tiempo que vendrías. Tyson ya les previno de quién eres, y todos prometieron mantener la calma. Son un grupo ruidoso y a ratos demasiado fiesteros para mi gusto, pero también divertidos. Verás que también encajas.

—¿Y Julia estará ahí? —Preguntó Georgie, viéndolo de soslayo por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ella fue la de la idea y quien sugirió el restaurante donde nos reuniremos.

—¿Y Bianca?

Gustav alzó las cejas. —¿Qué tiene que ver Bianca en esto?

—Bueno… Todavía conservas su número, ¿correcto?

—Ajá… —Respondió Gustav entrecerrando los párpados—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Que deberías de llamarla. Invitarla a unirse al grupo.

—¿Porque tú no irás o…?

—Porque iré, y quiero conocerla.

—Oh.

—Quiero cerciorarme de que es tan genial como la pintaste antes.

—Lo es, sólo que no tanto como tú.

—Ah… Pero eso nada tiene que ver conmigo. —Llevándose el último trozo de pan a la boca y pasándolo con los restos de su té tibio, Georgie bostezó y se talló un ojo—. Me encantará acompañarte mañana, pero Bianca debe ir. Seguro que ha esperado tu llamada, y si le dices que es por tu cumpleaños te perdona sin problemas por la tardanza.

—Georgie… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Uh?

—Ahora mismo. Es decir… Volviste por fin a Alemania y me pides que lleve a alguien más que a ti a mi cena de cumpleaños. ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo, Gus, voy en calidad de amiga, compañera de banda, y esta chica… Bianca —pronunció su nombre con esfuerzo— es a quien vas a llevar como tu cita, y presentarla como tal.

—Joder, no de nuevo… —Golpeando la mesa con el puño, Gustav se mostró intransigente al respecto—. Ya te lo dije antes: No pienso tener ninguna novia que no seas tú. Ni por tapadera, ni para experimentar. Simplemente no.

—Esa es tu elección —dijo Georgie con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Te lo repito: Yo iré como tu querida amiga de muchos años atrás, me comportaré como tal, y temprano me retiraré para darles tiempo a ti y a ella de reconectar sin que te sientas presionado por mi presencia. Es lo menos que te debo…

—No estoy de humor para pelear tan temprano en la mañana contigo…

—Es que, Gusti… No estamos peleando. ¿No lo entiendes? Te estoy… dejando. Esta vez en serio, esta vez para… siempre.

Gustav abrió la boca para replicar, pero ningún sonido salió. En su lugar, su labio inferior le tembló incontrolable y un vacío insondable se abrió en el sitio donde antes tenía el corazón.

—No estás hablando en serio —le retó a contradecirlo apenas pudo articular palabra alguna, y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Me ha costado decidirme, pero es lo que haré. Lo siento si en el pasado te intenté forzar a que buscaras a otras chicas además de mí. Ese fue mi error, al colocar todo el peso sobre tu espalda y pretender salir indemne. Estos últimos meses he tenido oportunidad de pensar… Y a la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que a pesar de todo lo que te amo, y sé que es recíproco, y todo por lo que hemos pasado y lo que hemos vivido… Tan sólo no basta.

—Si esto esta es la manera que tienes de castigarme por lo del contrato, mierda, ¡pues que así sea! Estás en tu derecho de estar enojada, furiosa incluso. La cagué en grande, lo admito; me entró pánico y pensé que sería lo mejor. Quería protegernos a nosotros, a Bill y a Tom, a nuestras carreras… ¿Me puedes culpar por ello? Ser rockstar no es una vida fácil, pero es lo que más amo después de ti y mi familia, y no quería perderlo sin antes agotar mis recursos.

Con el meñique, Georgie se enjugó debajo del ojo izquierdo. —No te imaginas ni por asomo cuánto esperé para escuchar eso de tu boca. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también fui injusta al enojarme contigo por demostrar que tenías una voluntad diferente a la mía. Que tú hubieras seguido un plan de acción contrario al que yo hubiera elegido fue lo que nos salvó de acabar demandados por la disquera. Por eso al menos te debo… gracias.

—¿Entonces por qué? Ugh… —Preguntó Gustav, que resentía como nunca esos año y medio de edad en el que Georgie le superaba y que se manifestaba por lo general cuando peleaban. Por más que se esforzaba, lo único que quería era dar de puñetazos a la pared y arremeter contra quien se atravesara por su camino, y en cambio que Georgie se mantenía tan erguida y en ningún momento perdía la compostura.

— _Yo_ , por mí misma, quiero… No, _voy_ a llevar a cabo ciertas medidas para asegurarme la salida de este agujero que hemos cavado a nuestro alrededor. Me has lastimado, Gus, pero por fin puedo admitir que yo también lo he hecho. Y podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero eso no elimina el pasado.

—¿Y eso te basta para decir que se acabó y, luego qué?

—Esto se acabó desde hace un año cuando te dije que quería que nos tomáramos un tiempo. Perdón si no pude mantenerme alejada de ti y te hice albergar esperanzas… —Desesperada, Georgie se limpió repetidas veces las mejillas, pero un río incontrolable de humedad fluyó de sus ojos víctima de la gravedad y de poco sirvieron sus esfuerzos. De haber llevado maquillaje, su imagen sería terrorífica.

—No es así como funciona entre nosotros.

—Lo sé.

—¡No puedes decir que se acabó así como así y ya está!

Georgie hesitó, pero un asentimiento fue su respuesta.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que una vez más debo aceptar las disposiciones que estableces para los dos y quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta la próxima ocasión en que cambies de opinión?

—Gusti…

—Me tachas de indeciso, pero eres igual. Yo quiero luchar por nosotros. No eres la única que ha tenido tiempo de pensar en estos meses de separación. Yo también tengo planes, y nos incluían a ambos…

—Seguro… Planes —ironizó Georgie, ladeando la cabeza y ocultándose tras un mechón de cabello—. Sorpréndeme, ¿uh? Que esto por supuesto que quiero oírlo de tu boca. ¿Qué planes tenías, oh Gustav, que yo con mi egoísmo vine a derruir hasta los cimientos?

Enrojeciendo de golpe, a medias por la vergüenza de ser tratado con tal desaire, y también por la caldera en ebullición que dentro de él amenaza con estallar, Gustav bufó, y las aletas de su nariz se abrieron.

—Estar juntos, ¿qué más si no?

Georgie arqueó una ceja. —Sí, ¿y después?

—Anunciarlo con mi familia, con la tuya. Ser honestos al respecto. Terminar de una vez por todas con las medias tintas y el escondernos tras la fachada de mejores amigos.

La ceja de Georgie se alzó todavía más en su frente, y la esquina de ese ojo tembló presa de un tic involuntario que se propagó por todo ese lado.

—Excelente. ¿Qué más?

Conteniendo la respiración, Gustav juró que los engranajes dentro de su cabeza chirriaron. —Lo que quieras.

—Lo quiero todo, y no me ofreces nada…

—¡Entonces dímelo!

—¡Es que ya me cansé de hacerlo! Si no… —La mirada de Georgie se empañó—. Si no eres tú quien lo ofrece porque es lo justo, es porque sigues sin entenderlo y no vale la pena que yo te resuelva esa incógnita.

—Estoy harto de acertijos. Tienes que ser clara que palabras vacías.

—Y tú tienes que tener sentido común, Gus, porque soy una persona de carne y hueso igual que lo eres tú, y es como si mis deseos fueran irracionales para ti.

—A veces lo son…

—Nunca, y eso tenlo claro… _Nunca_ pedí nada que por derecho no fuera justo que mereciera recibir de ti.

—¡Con un carajo! ¿Es que no puedes tan sólo decir lo que quieres? Estoy dispuesto a dártelo todo, a implorar por ti. Crucé esta puerta con la firme intención de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para que fueras mía de vuelta, pero no has hecho nada más que hablar de rompimientos y de cómo mis esfuerzos no son suficientes para ti. ¡Tú tampoco me la pones fácil, y sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto!

Alzando el mentón, Georgie miró al techo y se preparó.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo por último, ignorando el reguero de lágrimas que se le escurría por la comisura de los ojos y que rodaban hasta perderse por debajo de su cuello—. Lo quiero todo de ti. Y no hablo sólo de que en la próxima Navidad me presentes ante tu familia como la novia que durante todo este tiempo sospecharon que era. Es todo o nada, Gustav, porque la paciencia se me ha agotado. Estamos o no juntos en esto, y si lo estamos quiero un noviazgo normal, con citas en lugares públicos, y tomarnos de la mano en la calle, sin parejas ficticias, sin explicaciones rebuscada de por qué te quedas en mi piso y yo en el tuyo, de estar en tu lista de contactos de emergencia, de poderte besar frente a quien me plazca, de decir que ‘sí, somos pareja, el uno para el otro’ cuando quien sea pregunte, y no vivir más entre las sombras, ni limitarnos en nada por el qué dirán… Pero si no lo estamos, entonces, por favor… Te lo imploro —exhaló entre dientes—, mantente alejado y respeta de mi decisión de no conformarme con las migajas que me puedas ofrecer.

Gustav empujó su silla, y saltando del asiento se acercó a Georgie, a quien rodeó en un abrazo que ella no le correspondió. Repitiendo su nombre sin parar, Gustav la apretó fuerte y le besó el cabello, bajando por la frente y las sienes húmedas, rozando con sus labios el camino que habían seguido sus lágrimas y buscando borrar el dolor que le había causado. Quieta y sin oponer resistencia Georgie se lo permitió, pero antes de que el baterista alcanzara sus labios, ella se giró y sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Quiero tu respuesta —exigió con un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Es un ‘sí’ instantáneo, o…

—¿O?

—Si me pides tiempo o me presentas excusas es porque se trata de un ‘no’. Tan simple como eso. Si tienes que pensarlo, es porque no estás seguro, y en ese caso no quiero tu amor de medias tintas y claroscuros.

Estás siendo demasiado rígida… —La acusó Gustav, pero Georgie se mantuvo firme.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Si tu amor por mí es mediocre, te lo puedes quedar porque no lo necesito.

—E intransigente —agregó Gustav en un fútil esfuerzo por ganarse tiempo, pero Georgie vio más allá de sus intenciones y lo encaró.

De frente a frente y a escasa distancia de que sus narices se rozaran, Georgie reclamó su respuesta.

—No me gusta rogar, no va con mi estilo, pero tú eres mi gran excepción a cada regla… Dime si me amas, Gus.

—Por supuesto. No lo dudes jamás —sujetó él su rostro con ambas manos, pero Georgie no dio muestras de conmoverse o quedar satisfecha.

—Entonces dime si estábamos destinados a estar juntos o a separarnos, aquí y ahora…

—Que no te quepa la menor desconfianza… Nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado. Reclamarte como mía, que hagas lo mismo, pero-…

El ‘pero’ lo desató todo, porque el instante volteó Georgie el rostro, y Gustav se quedó con las manos vacías y el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

—Vete a la mierda, Gustav.

—Georgie…

Replegándose sobre sí misma, Georgie se cubrió los ojos con la palma de las manos y rompió a llorar.

—Dios santo, no… —Se arrodilló Gustav frente a ella, pero se vio repelido cuando Georgie le propinó una patada y lo mandó de culo al suelo—. Por favor, escúchame…

—¡No!

—Te suplico que me escuches —volvió Gustav de rodillas a su lado, pero para entonces Georgie se había puesto en pie, y con el rostro desencajado lo miraba con una frialdad tal que el baterista la sentía hasta en los huesos, royéndole la médula.

—Has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido, y también el mejor novio, ¿pero sabes qué? También fuiste el peor, Schäfer —le escupió con desprecio—. Y tú, con tus acciones e indecisión, has matado cualquier arrepentimiento o remordimiento que pudiera hacerme dar marcha atrás.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo él desde su posición, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna lista para impulsarlo—. No es así como funcionamos.

—Ja, qué gracia de afirmar que ‘funcionamos’ —recalcó Georgie con comillas en el aire y los índices contraídos en ganchos—, porque tú y yo… Pfff… —Resopló, y de un manotazo se apartó el cabello que le había caído de cascada sobre el rostro—. ¡Bah!, al diablo con ese tú y yo que mencionaste, pero sobre todo, al diablo contigo y todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Anonadado, Gustav se incorporó, pero mantuvo su distancia con Georgie, quien respiraba agitada y parecía a punto de vomitar. En cierto modo eso hizo cuando de sus labios emanó una revelación de tal magnitud que Gustav la sintió con la misma intensidad que una patada en los huevos.

—Henning me pidió salir juntos y voy a aceptar su propuesta. Así que ahí lo tienes, tus celos por fin atinaron en el blanco.

Gustav rechinó los dientes, pero no le bastó a Georgie y decidió lastimarlo más.

—Va a ser divertido salir con un hombre de verdad, no con un crío que todavía se avergüenza de mí.

—Yo no me-…

—¿Ah no? Pues vaya manera que tienes de demostrármelo… Estoy al tope de mis fuerzas, y por una vez quiero tomar la salida fácil que Henning me ofrece. Será divertido tener un novio que no mire por encima de mi hombro cada vez que me bese para cerciorarse de que nadie más nos observa.

—Estás siendo sumamente cruel —murmuró Gustav, que no lograba reunir la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie del todo y permanecía sometido frente a Georgie—. si alguna vez te hice sentir que no te amaba-…

—Al contrario —le interrumpió Georgie—. Me hiciste sentir que era la única para ti, y me lo creí… Pero fue esa falta de entrega para transformar tus palabras en acciones lo que me ha desencantado.

—¿Es que no tenemos solución?

—Eso dependía de ti, y hace unos minutos tuviste tu oportunidad, así que creo que ya… no —dijo a duras penas y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—No es así como visualicé tu regreso a Alemania.

—Y yo por el contrario temí que así fuera… Has sido un novio excelente dentro de tus limitaciones, pero eso ya no me basta más. Se nos ha agotado el tiempo para continuar a escondidas, Gus. Mañana cumples veintitrés años y quizá eso no te parece gran cosa, pero la próxima seré yo con veinticinco y… —Georgie se colocó una mano sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón, y apretó, sus dedos crispados—. Y si una relación idéntica a la que tuvimos de críos cuando nos besábamos a escondidas en tu habitación las tardes de los martes es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer, entonces se acabó, y será definitivo.

Vencido por el peso de su miedo a tomar las oportunidades que se acercaban al alcance de sus dedos y a las que tan sólo bastaría tomárlas para hacerlas suyas, Gustav agachó la cabeza y claudicó. Él también lloró, y a través de sus pestañas húmedas apreció a los pies descalzos de Georgie desaparecer de su campo de visión y después el clic de la puerta en su alcoba que señalizó el fin conclusivo de una era

Habían llegado a una encrucijada, y elegido caminos diferentes.

 

Sin poder trazar sus movimientos en la última hora o sus motivaciones, Gustav había conducido por Magdeburg sin ton ni son hasta acabar estacionado frente a la casa de Franziska y con un paquete de seis latas de cerveza acomodadas sobre el asiento del copiloto. De golpe se había bebido dos, e iba por la tercera cuando se estacionó justo en la entrada, pero había llegado a la quinta cuando quince minutos antes de las nueve su hermana salió para recoger el periódico matutino, y tras una pequeña pausa de reconocimiento, se acercó al vehículo.

Abriendo la puerta del copiloto, le bastó un vistazo al interior del automóvil y otro a Gustav para deducir que su reencuentro con Georgie había sido catastrófico.

—Pudiste haber pasado antes de beber todo eso; es una suerte que no te haya visto algun policia y te vuelva a quitar la licencia por conducción impridente —le riñó cuando con un brazo de Gustav sobre sus hombros lo guió al interior de la casa y lo dejó caer sin más ceremonia en el sofá grande de la sala—. Yo tengo que salir a trabajar, lo siento, pero volveré a la hora del almuerzo y podremos hablar una vez que se te baje la borrachera.

—Sho no… Uhm… —Trastabilló Gustav con su lengua y calló para no incriminarse más.

—Cariño, ¿no has visto mi-…? Ah, ¿Gustav? —Apareció Frederick desde las escaleras y anudándose la corbata, pero paró en seco cuando encontró a su cuñado echado hacia atrás en el sofá y con aspecto de haber sobrevivido a un desastre natural. A duras penas…

—Va a quedarse aquí. Ya volveré yo a mediodía a hablar con él, pero mientras tanto se portará bien y no se moverá más que para ir al baño y a la cocina. Aquí engo las llaves de su coche —palpó su bolso con una sonrisa retorcida—, y estoy segura de que será tan generoso como para prestármelo por hoy como recompensa para retrasarme en mi trabajo, ¿verdad que sí, Gus?

—Uhhhh…

Tomando eso como una afirmación, Franziska se marchó, y lo mismo hizo Frederick al cabo de unos minutos, dejando a Gustav con una manta, una almohada, y órdenes expresas de mantener el control y no cometer ninguna tontería. Para asegurarse de ello, Franziska le confiscó también su móvil, así que Gustav encendió el televisor como ruido de fondo y distractor, y antes de ser consciente de ello, ya estaba noqueado y roncando.

 

Gustav no volvió a su piso sino hasta doce horas después, arrastrando los pies sobre el piso de madera de la entrada y con su particular nube de tormenta que había pasado de lluvias y nublados perennes a una tormenta con rayos y truenos que retumbaban en su sistema por culpa de su resaca y las palabras duras con las que su hermana le había hecho sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Ponte en sus zapatos —le había dicho—, y acepta que lo que ella te pedía no era nada extraordinario. ¿Qué te retiene en realidad sino tú mismo?

La pregunta le había dado vueltas en la cabeza mientras conducía de vuelta a su piso, y Gustav había elaborado una lista corta pero contundente, que conforme cruzaba altos y semáforos, más y más le resultaba de un patetismo asfixiante.

Porque la banda, que encabezaba el número uno de sus preocupaciones e iba unida a Tom y a Bill (a este último sobretodo) como personajes centrales, ya no era más un impedimento real. Sin contrato que los uniera a la disquera, sin planes de un siguiente disco, separados en dos continentes y por un océano de por medio, sus razones para mantenerse en distancia el uno del otro se volvían ridículas.

En segundo puesto estaban los medios, las fans, y todo aquel que entrara en la categoría de terceros, y por quienes en otros aspectos de su vida no se habría dejado limitar en sus acciones para complacer sus el rígido código bajo el cual su existencia bajo las focos de la farándula se regía. Que si algo había aprendido Gustav en el último medio año era a sobrellevar su faceta de Gustav Schäfer, baterista de Tokio Hotel y rockstar internacional, con esa otra que era Gustav Schäfer, hijo del vecino y ciudadano común.

En tercer y último puesto englobó razonamientos menores, ninguno de peso suficiente como para contar de manera individual, como por ejemplo, la cuestión de confirmarlo ante sus familias (quienes lo sospechaban al punto en que lo daban por sentado), y la incómoda pero útil charla que se debían él y Georgie para establecer las bases en las que se asentaría su relación.

O mejor dicho, en ls que habría de haberse asentado si él no la hubiera cagado tan en grande en la mañana.

Apenas entrar a su departamento, Gustav rebuscó su móvil en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con una entereza que le había servido bastante durante su encuentro con Georgie, procedió a buscar su nombre entre los contactos y llamar.

—… El número con el que ustede intenta contactar se encuentra ocupado. Para dejar un mensaje de voz, presione uno; para-…

Furioso, Gustav dio por finalizada su llamada cuando el contestador automático le salió al cabo de diez timbrazos, y con una rabia que continuó creciendo durante los siguientes cinco intentos, insistió e insistió hasta que en la sexta ocasión el tono de espera se cambió por el de línea en espera, y supo sin más que Georgie lo evitaba deliberadamente.

Sin rendirse todavía, Gustav escribió un mensaje: “Me equivoqué, ahora lo entiendo. Por favor, contesta mis llamadas. Todavía podemos arreglar lo que hay entre los dos. No me iré a dormir hasta que hablemos como es debido.”

Y fiel a su promesa, Gustav se enfrascó en un frenesí de limpieza en el que cada cuarto de hora abandonaba todo y revisaba su teléfono a la espera de una contestación, lo que fuera, por parte de Georgie, pero ésta permaneció ajena a su desesperanza.

En cambio, Gustav recibió varios mensajes deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y recordándole la hora y el lugar de donde se iban a reunir para celebrarle. Con creciente malestar Gustav comprobó que la lista de felicitaciones crecía, pero que Georgie mantenía su mutismo, y fue así como tras dejar su piso limpio y reluciente como tacita de porcelana se retiró a la cama a eso de las cuatro y con intenciones de descansar los ojos un rato, no de dormir, aunque el sueño le ganó con el móvil en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

Y en la duermevela del condenado, Georgie le hizo compañía, que a falta de presencia, su esencia permaneció.

 

En contraste a la mañana anterior en que había saludado al nuevo día con el pecho rebosante de alegria y un buen ánimo capaz de hacerle correr un maratón, la mañana de su cumpleaños veintitrés despertó Gustav con el cuello rígido y adolorido por la mala postura, además de un breve momento de pánico al haber cedido al cansancio, y luego de desazón al comprobar que de los doce mensajes nuevos que había recibido en el transcurso de las últimas horas, ninguno era suyo.

Sus padres, así como Franziska y Frederick, además de los gemelos y un par de amigos recientes le habían escrito para felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Unos en mensaje corto y conciso, y otros extendiéndose por algunas líneas sin que a Gustav le apeteciera leer más allá del inicial “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” que para empezar le resultaba chocante considerando la mala leche que se cargaba.

De Georgie, nada. Ni una señal. Cero. Más le diría el muro que ella.

«Y este es el primer día del resto de una vida jodida y miserable sin Georgie…», suplió para él su cerebro rebosante de negatividad, lo que hizo a Gustav el considerar muy en serio el golpear las paredes de su departamento hasta que el dolor físico lo distrajera del emocional… Que en realidad, más que dolor, era un estado de catatonia en el que conforme transcurrían los minutos él se iba hundiendo más y más.

Cumpliendo con su rutina matutina de asearse, desayunar y beber el primer café del día con un cigarrillo en la otra mano, Gustav se preguntó, no sin cierto rencor, con cuánto tiempo de antelación habría estado planeando Georgie el decirle que todo se había terminado entre ambos y cortar el hilo que los conectaba desde el mismo instante en que se habían conocido.

«Pero antes te dio una oportunidad, Schäfer», le recordó una vez más su cerebro, el muy traicionero, que canturreó su frase con un sonsonete molesto. «Y la cagaste en grande, muy, muy, muy grande», continuó con una melodía infantil que le provocó el impulso de tirar su cigarrillo al piso, y con la punta del zapato machacarlo hasta quedar hecho trizas.

Igual de cierto era que Georgie le había planteado un ultimatum que no supo, ni tampoco pudo llevar a cabo. Porque aunque sus razones para no estar juntos abiertamente eran endebles, y hasta el mismo Gustav lo admitía, también estaba el valor simbólico de todo ello, que residía en un pilar que constituía los cimientos: El secretismo. Ese instinto de supervivencia al que se habían aferrado con uñas y dientes para mantener su noviazgo a flote a pesar del monzón que desde los inicios de la banda había venido a representar el entorno hostil que minaba su camino en común y en el que habían avanzado cuidándose las espaldas.

Gustav comprendía bien que sin banda de la cual hablar, y sin Bill o Tom respirando sobre sus nucas buscando atraparlos juntos, era poco de lo que tenía que temer. Por supuesto, serían la comidilla de la prensa si la noticia se filtraba a los medios, pero ¿y qué con eso? Bastaría con confirmarlo y sacudirse las manos, o en caso contrario, pasar de enunciarse al respecto y permitir que el tornado girara a su alrededor mientras se mantenían en la zona de calma. Su familia no era ningún impedimento; los que importaban ya lo sabían, e incluso para aquellos que sólo lo sospechaban, sería un alivio. ¿Qué era entonces lo que lo detenía para tomar la mano de Georgie y juntos cruzar de las sombras a la luz?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un escalofrío que le recorrió la nuca descendiendo por la espalda hasta extenderse en cada una de sus extremidades. La piel se le erizó, y nada tuvo que ver el frescor de la mañana, puesto que Gustav reconoció el sentimiento apenas lo paralizó: Era miedo, terror en su estado puro.

Porque a pesar de ufanos declarar que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, una reconexión entre dos almas que estaban destinadas a ser, la verdad era que habían experimentado esa relación en las limitaciones que su vida profesional les había demarcado. La sola idea de cruzar esas barreras le provocaba a Gustav sudores fríos, y a diferencia de Georgie quien anhelaba la libertad, él prefería mantenerse en la comodidad de lo previsible, evitar los sobresaltos, mantener su estatus de tranquilidad, que aunque con ataduras y cadenas, era lo que había conocido y a lo que estaba habituado.

Gustav se habría contentado con vivir en penumbras mientras Georgie le acompañara, pero ésta había decidido ir en pos de más, y en su cobardía, él había tomado su decisión basado en el miedo y no en el amor por el que había jurado entregarse por completo.

Había fallado, y su penitencia le estaba servida en bandeja de plata para su deleite y horror.

Arrastrando los pies hacia el interior de su departamento, Gustav depositó la taza medio llena de café helado en el fregadero, y consideró el volver a la cama y no salir de ahí hasta que el peor cumpleaños del que tuviera consciencia se terminara . Ahogarse en conmiseración por sí mismo y llorar sonaba como la mejor idea a su disposición, y a esos planes se habría entregado de no ser porque entonces su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y atrajo su atención.

Luchando para no albergar esperanzas, el alma se le vino a los pies cuando vio que el remitente era Julia, pero con un mensaje tal que lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica.

“¡Feliz cumpleaños por este y los siguientes años que estén por venir! Ya tengo tu regalo y ni en un millón de años adivinarás qué es. Te esperamos a las ocho en punto en el Croatien. La reservación está hecha para doce, pero necesito que me confirmes si vendrá tu amiga Georgie, o si es que de una vez por todas te lanzarás y llamarás a Bianca. De cualquier modo, nos vemos más tarde. Besos y un abrazo.”

Soltando una corta risa entre dientes, Gustav volvió a leer el mensaje y a rellenar por Julia los espacios en blanco. No, Georgie ya no sería su acompañante para esa noche, y hasta colocaba su asistencia en la lista de hechos improbables, por no decir que imposibles. Su cumpleaños estaba siendo un asco, así que al diablo con sus buenos deseos. Del Croatien, al que tantas ganas había tenido de asistir para comprobar si la comida era tan buena como se leía en las revistas de gastronomía y lo que se comentaba de boca en boca ni hablar. Antes prefería comprar una hamburguesa en un McDonald’s y comérsela de dos bocados en el rincón más oscuro del estacionamiento. De la hora y la asistencia del resto de invitados ni quería pensar. La perspectiva de tener que pasar una velada fingiendo que todo estaba bien le revolvía las tripas peor que haber ingerido un litro de aceite de ricino, y en cuanto a lo de invitar a Bianca…

Su nombre trajo evocaciones que contrastaron con gran fuerza contra su estado de ánimo actual, y Gustav se descubrió experimentando una leve sensación de alivio.

«Georgie ahora tiene a Henning», le susurró su cerebro desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, en un tono que planteaba la vieja venganza del antoguo testamento: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente; lo que me hagas yo te haré. Porque si ella era capaz de hacer a un lado a Gustav y refugiarse en los brazos de Henning, bien podía él pagarle con la misma moneda y demostrarle que no era el crío del que ella le había acusado ser el día anterior.

A pesar de que eso generó conflictos en su psique, Gustav no medió en beneficio de su protección, y como espectador pasivo, se observó desde fuera de su cuerpo como si sus acciones fueran realizadas por un ente desconocido mientras accedía a la lista de contactos de su teléfono, y como si tal presionaba el botón de llamada en el espacio en el que se leía ‘Bianca’.

El tono de marcar repiqueteó en su oído, y Gustav se puso un límite de tres timbrazos. Uno por él, otro por Georgie, y el último por Bianca, de quien dependería la catástrofe que estaba por ocurrir.

Fuera por azar o destino, Gustav apenas había escuchado la segunda campanada cuando la línea se abrió, y una voz que él reconocía sin problemas a pesar del último mes transcurrido contestaba con un melodioso “¿Aló?” que le reconfortó más de lo que habría estado dispuesto a admitir incluso bajo tortura de la Gestapo.

—¿Bianca? Uhm, habla Gustav… El que-… sí, él mismo… Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero con intenciones de compensártelo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y-… Oh, gracias. Muy amable. Y verás, esta noche saldré a cenar con unos amigos a un restaurante nuevo que abrió. El Croatian… Ajá, ese mismo… Lo mismo he escuchado yo. Y la cuestión aquí es que me gustaría llevar una pareja. Sé que no es la cita que esperabas, y si estás ocupada esta noche lo entenderé, pero me encantaría que me acompañaras… ¿En serio?... Sí, a las ocho en punto. Podría pasar por ti media hora antes, o encontrarnos ahí mismo… Genial… Sí, ahí estaré. Hasta más tarde.

Presionando el botón de finalizar llamada, Gustav selló una nueva etapa de su vida en la que estaba por embarcarse y zozobrar.

 

Con una extraña mezcla de disposición a la vez que de resignación y reticencia, Gustav se alistó para salir con mayor empeño del que habría puesto en cualquier otro tipo de salida.

Se duchó con atención en pasarse la barra de jabón por todos lados, y lo mismo el estropajo de fibra sintética con el que se talló hasta sentirse rejuvenecido. Con la toalla enrollada en torno a la cintura se rasuró el rostro, y robando miradas aquí y allá del espejo, se cercioró de que su aspecto no era tan malo como podría serlo dadas las circunstancias.

En atuendo se decantó por una camisa de manga larga, jeans oscuros, botas de suela gruesa que pulió hasta dejarlas brillantes como ónix, y una chaqueta de cuero de la que era dueño desde el invierno pasado por cortesía de sus padres, pero que hasta entonces había mantenido en el armario a la espera de estrenarla. Peinado con el cabello hacia atrás y un simple anillo de plata con forma de calavera en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, Gustav se observó de pies a cabeza en el espejo de su habitación y dictaminó que no lucía nada mal. De hecho, delataba un poco su estatus de músico exitoso, y eso le sirvió para que su sonrisa fingida tuviera al menos un poco de sinceridad.

Tras lavarse los dientes para arribar con buen aliento mentolado, Gustav salió de su departamento y bajó al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Tras programar música en su equipo de sonido (Metallica a alto volumen, que sólo eso podía reanimarlo un poco), emprendió la marcha a la dirección que Bianca le había dado y que no era otra más que su domicilio particular. Gustav interpretó aquella confianza como un signo positivo, y su pronóstico se vio confirmado cuando apenas estacionarse en la calle, en lugar de ser presa de los nervios, una oleada de tranquilidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era Bianca después de todo, la chica que había conocido en circunstancias por demás singulares, y con quien había charlado sin presiones de ningún tipo en el transcurso de las horas de madrugada y en un excelente día en que habían acudido a un festival de música los dos solos. El eliminar el factor de embarazo que le atacaría si se tratara de una desconocida le confería confianza en sí mismo, y en que a pesar del resultado final, se auguraba para esa noche un poco de diversión.

Gustav bajó del automóvil y clasificó el barrio como agradable. Las aceras estaban limpias y la pintura de los edificios destacaba como nueva. La vivienda donde Bianca habitaba era una construcción de tres pisos, de la cual recordaba que la planta alta era la suya y que la compartía con otras dos compañeras a las que había conocido por el periódico. Gustav agradeció la ausencia de padres a los cuales tener que saludar y cumplir el protocolo de prometer que su pequeña estaría de vuelta en casa antes de cierta hora, así que se acercó a la puerta de entrada, y tras corroborar en su móvil los datos que Bianca le había enviado unas horas atrás, presionó el botón que marcaba el piso tres y aguardó.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó una voz con interés evidente y que Gustav no reconoció, así que debía de ser una de sus compañeras de piso que fungía como recadera.

—Buenas noches. Soy Gustav, y vengo por Bianca. ¿Se encuentra ella ahí?

—Un segundo, ya bajo —dijo una segunda voz que Gustav reconoció como la de su cita, y que a pesar de que temprano ese mismo día había considerado acostarse y no salir de la cama hasta que le salieran llagas por inmovilidad, en ese instante le produjeron una reacción similar al aleteo de una solitaria mariposa en el estómago.

No era el torbellino que amenazaba con despegar sus pies del suelo con el batir de sus alas como cuando se trataba de Georgie, «pero algo es algo», se recordó Gustav, recomponiendo su sonrisa para que Bianca no tuviera motivos de sospecha al por qué de pronto, tras un mes de silencio en el que seguro ya se habría resignado a no tener noticias suyas luego del inolvidable fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, de pronto la llamaba para concertar una cita grupal entre amigos y justo en el día de su cumpleaños.

Al abrirse la puerta del edificio, Gustav dejó de preocuparse por si su sonrisa era natural o no, porque apenas Bianca apareció en su rango de visión, sus reacciones se volvieron naturales, y las esquinas de su boca se contrajeron por sí solas.

—Feliz cumpleaños para ti —le rodeó Bianca con los brazos por encima de los hombros, y la inercia hizo que Gustav le correspondiera el gesto al rodearla por la cintura y no medirse con la fuerza.

—Gracias.

—No he tenido tiempo de prepararte un regalo, así que espero que esto baste —dijo Bianca al separarse un poco de él, pero no tanto para que el beso que le plantó en la mejilla fuera del todo una sorpresa—. Oh, te he manchado con mi labial.

—No te preocupes —respondió él, que por encima del hombro de Bianca captó la figura de las que suponía él eran sus compañeras de piso espiando su reencuentro—. ¿Estás lista? La reservación era para las ocho, pero no quisiera ser el último en llegar. Ésta no es de esa clase de celebración.

—Claro. En marcha.

Actuando como el caballero que siempre había querido ser cuando se trataba de Georgie pero que por protocol de la banda había estado impedido de llevarlo a cabo, Gustav le abrió a Bianca la puerta del copiloto y después se la cerró con delicadeza. Al rodear el vehículo sus pisadas le sonaron musicales, y al introducirse dentro del automóvil y ponerle en marcha, un impulso irrefrenable lo hizo girarse en dirección a ella y volver a sonreír.

—Pareces muy contento hoy. ¿Ha sido un buen cumpleaños?

«Éste se cuenta entre los peores…» —No exactamente, pero ha mejorado bastante.

—Oh. —En un ademán de coquetería, Bianca bajó el mentón y le dedicó una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas.

Igual que si no hubiera transcurrido un mes sino un día desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, Gustav y Bianca retomaron su charla con la misma naturalidad que dos viejos amigos que se han encontrado por casualidad en una calle y juntos han decidido ponerse al tanto con su vida.

—A algunos ya los conoces —dijo Gustav refiriéndose a los amigos con los que se iban a reunir en el Croatian—. Estuvieron conmigo en los festivales de música, así que no te asombres si de pronto crees ver una cara conocida, que seguramente sí es el caso.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue corto por cortesía del buen flujo de tráfico con el que se toparon, y con diez minutos extras para la hora en la que habían acordado reunirse, Bianca sugirió el quedarse dentro del vehículo y terminar de escuchar la canción que sonaba en la radio, y que si bien no era del completo gusto del baterista, también era cierto que tenía su toque.

—Es Lana del Rey —explicó Bianca al comprender que los gustos musicales de Gustav oscilaban lejos del pop melódico—. Todavía no está confirmado, pero quizá sea su próximo sencillo. Muero porque así sea y el video salga pronto.

—Es agradable, casi… romántico.

— _It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you_ —cantó Bianca en voz baja, y el efecto en Gustav fue instantáneo, puesto que la imagen de Georgie se superpuso a cualquier otra y le cortó la respiración. Bianca malinterpretó su silencio—. Ya sé que canto mal, pero no era para tanto, ¿o sí?

—Uhm, es una canción bonita —contestó Gustav, y buscando la mano de Bianca, la tranquilizó con palabras amables y un leve apretón—. Y no cantas nada mal. Al contrario.

Guardando silencio mientras Lana del Rey los deleitaba con su música, Gustav consideró que sólo ellos dos existían en el universo, y mientras aquella canción continuara sonando en la radio, él podría fingir que así era. Pero su fantasía voló con el viento del otoño que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y apenas finalizó, Bianca consultó su reloj y declaró que era buen momento para entrar al restaurante.

Cumpliendo con las reglas de etiqueta, Gustav salió primero del automóvil e insistió en ser quien ayudara a Bianca a viajar y después en guiarla hasta la entrada, donde la recepcionista confirmó su reservación y los guió a la mesa que les estaba designada, donde ya seis de sus amigos, entre ellos Tyson, Katrina y por supuesto Julia, quien alzó las cejas al ver que Gustav había llegado acompañado de una chica desconocida para ella, y dejó pasar su turno para ser la primera en felicitarlo con un abrazo.

—Pensé que sería tu amiga Georgie quien viniera contigo —dijo sin malicia apenas se sentaron, Gustav a la cabecera con Bianca a su derecha y Julia a su izquierda.

—Ah, sí, pero tuvo un pequeño contratiempo familiar y es probable que no asista. Me ha pedido que la disculpen, ella también tenía ganas de conocerlos a todos. Ya será para la próxima.

 _Probable_ , en la misma categoría que esa _próxima vez_ ; ambas mentiras de por qué no contarían con la presencia de Georgie esa noche y que como salvavidas le protegerían de explicarse más.

—¿Esa Georgie de la que hablan es la misma de tu banda? —Preguntó Bianca por lo bajo, y Gustav asintió, agradecido por el mesero que se acercó a su mesa a levantar pedido de bebidas en lo que el resto de los comensales llegaban para encargar la comida.

En lo que les entregaban sus bebidas y esperaban los diez minutos de rigor para los que llegaban con retraso, Julia y Bianca se midieron con discreción acerca de cuál papel jugaban exactamente en la vida de Gustav y cuál era la oportunidad que tenían de convertirse en algo más. Para Julia, que ya había pasado por el rechazo amable del baterista, su interés por Bianca fue mera curiosidad de si acaso éste se lanzaría o en su lugar también le aclararía que no estaba listo. Para Bianca en cambio, la presencia de Julia al otro lado de Gustav la obligaba a desplegar sus encantos femeninos y coquetería juvenil, así que apenas colocaron en su mesa los entremeses (un queso de oveja con pan), se encargó de prepararle a Gustav brochetas con los palillos que les habían proporcionado para ese fin y alimentarlo con deliberada atención.

—Perdonen si me inmiscuyo —dijo una de las amigas de del baterista cuyo nombre era Lizzie—, pero ¿ustedes dos son pareja? Porque si es así, te la tenías bien escondida, Gustav.

—Es… —Gustav optó por la ruta más segura—. Mi cita para esta noche.

—Oh, y yo que pensé que esa sería Georgie —comentó otra amiga más, y Gustav volvió a repetir su pretexto de antes de por qué la bajista no se encontraba presente.

Su grupo quedó completo a eso de las ocho quince cuando doce personas se sentaron en la mesa doble que se les había reservado, y entonces llegó el momento de revisar la carta y pedir.

—Todo luce apetitoso —comentó Bianca mientras escaneaba el menú con detenimiento—. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú?

Pasando de los platillos que incluían setas o abundancia de cereales, por no hablar de mariscos que por la temporada no le resultaban tan apetitosos, Gustav pasó a las carnes fuertes, y se decantó por un cordero asado con hierbas del mediterráneo cuyo nombre (Janjetina) salió de sus labios tras una dura pugna con las consonantes tan sonoras. Bianca en cambio se pidió una ensalada de gambas, y el resto de los presentes se decantó por platos diferentes que iban desde lo marítimo y pasando por todo tipo de carnes terrestres hasta terminar con pato en una preparación especial.

—Y si no está rico, al menos podremos decir que es variado —bromeó Tyson, y las risas fueron colectivas.

El mesero no tardó en aparecer con vino y servirlo abundante en su mesa, lo que conllevó a estar un poco achispados antes de que sobre sus estómagos cayera algún alimento sólido y exacerbara su efecto. De entre los comensales presentes, su grupo era el más ruidoso y cuya presencia se hacía notar con mayor facilidad, aunque sin caer en los excesos como para que se les amonestara por ello.

Con toda honestidad, Gustav podía afirmar que estaba pasando un buen rato. Mientras su mente no divagara en temas que le herían más allá de lo que él podía tolerar, podía sonreír y participar en varias conversaciones  en la que se le pedía mediar como el invitado de honor. Con Bianca a su lado rozándole la mano cada dos por tres y jugando con sus pies por debajo de la mesa, se sentía afortunado por tener la oportunidad de distraerse un poco de sus problemas actuales, y haciendo gala de su habilidad especial para rehuir de la realidad fue que su primera hora en el Croatian transcurrió en un ambiente divertido y relajado.

Luego su situación dio un giro abrupto cuando al levantarse para ir al sanitario revisó por costumbre su teléfono móvil, que para evitarle distracciones había mantenido sin volumen, y descubrió que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de Georgie.

Apresurándose para secarse las manos con una toalla de papel, Gustav revisó primero la hora de las llamadas y comprobó que habían sido hechas entre las siete cincuenta y las nueve en punto. Tras comprobar en su reloj que de la última no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, Gustav abrió entonces la bandeja de entrada y leyó:

“Entenderé si no quieres verme hoy, pero este fin de semana saldré de la ciudad y no quería dejar pasar tu cumpleaños así sin más. Incluso si ahora mismo me odias, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Te he comprado un regalo, y me gustaría dártelo.”

El segundo mensaje era su antítesis en longitud, pues en una oración contenía una bomba:

“Estoy afuera del restaurante, ¿puedes salir?”, y nada más, marcado como recibido a las ocho treinta y siete.

Con el corazón atorado en la garganta, Gustav apenas si tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia la salida, y una vez afuera miró a ambos lados de la fachada del local esperando no encontrar a Georgie. Era imposible que ella estuviera ahí. Seguro que ya se había marchado, y su falta de atención a sus llamadas y mensajes sería el último clavo al ataúd de su relación. Georgie no podía estar más ahí esperando por él, y sin embargo…

—Gustav, hey… —Atrajo ella su atención, recargada a unos metros de la salida contra su automóvil.

Avanzando en grandes zancadas, Gustav quedó de frente a ella, inseguro si lo apropiado era abrazarla alegando que era su cumpleaños, o esperar que Georgie lo hiciera primero.

Sin importar cuál de los dos inicio el contacto, lo cierto es que se fundieron en un abrazo completo, pegando los torsos y la pelvis, rodeándose con los brazos y usando tal fuerza que a ninguno de los dos les habría sorprendido escuchar el crujir de sus huesos. Con las mejillas unidas, Gustav cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello que llevaba suelto y le caía como cascada sobre la espalda.

—Pensé que no querrías verme después de lo de ayer…

—No, no… ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Por supuesto que quería verte.

—Yo igual —musitó Georgie, moviendo el rostro y recorriendo con sus labios la mejilla de Gustav—. Me sabía mal marcharme sin antes desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

—Pero… ¿A dónde vas?

—Hamburg.

—Ah.

—Sólo por el fin de semana. El domingo estaré de vuelta, o más tardar el lunes antes de mediodía. Es un compromiso que había hecho desde hace semanas, así que…

—¿Henning?

—Sí.

—Uhm…

—¿Y has venido con…?

—¿Bianca? Sí.

—Ah, ok.

Sin saber qué decirse, permanecieron abrazados un rato más, disfrutando del calor del otro en una noche que se auguraba como la antesala del otoño. Aflojando el agarre de sus brazos, Gustav pasó a rodearla por la cintura, y Georgie en cambio se afianzó a su nuca y se sujetó por los codos para no ceder ni un milímetro más del que podía soportar.

—Me habría gustado que vinieras a la cena —murmuró Gustav contra la curva de su pómulo—. Ha sido divertido, me la he pasado bien, pero a la vez… no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—Yo igual. Y quería venir, en serio, pero… —Georgie suspiró, y su aliento le erizó el vello del cuello a Gustav—. No me pareció lo apropiado. Quizá más adelante, cuando logremos estabilizarnos.

—¿ _Cuándo_ será eso? —Recalcó Gustav, y el agarre de Georgie se intensificó.

—Pronto, supongo… Antes tendré que poner orden en mi vida, y el mismo caso será para ti. Me… Uhm, me habría encantado que me presentaras a Bianca hoy. Me la has descrito de tal manera que ya me cae bien… También la odio un poco, pero tendré que aprender a vivir con eso si es que quiero seguir en tu vida.

—No se si pueda decir lo mismo de Henning —gruñó Gustav, avanzando un paso y recargando a Georgie contra la portezuela de su automóvil—. Sólo sé que le deseo lo peor. Lo detesto, y no lo conozco.

—Es un buen hombre —musitó Georgie—. Amable, atento, un poco serio, pero cuida bien de mí. Tiene sus méritos, o si no, no lo habría elegido para… Uh, ya sabes.

—Si lo sé o no, ni yo puedo decirlo —masculló Gustav, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas fue que permitió que Georgie se soltara de él para cumplir con lo que había ido a hacer ahí en primer lugar.

—Te he comprado un pequeño regalo. Es una bobada que vi en Las Vegas. Hace muchos años te escuché decir que te gustaría una, y bueno… No me pude resistir. No es mejor que un buen rolex, pero espero que te guste. Ah, y perdón por no envolverla. Fue tan repentino venir aquí que ya no hubo tiempo de conseguir papel de regalo o un moño.

Rebuscando en el bolsillo del saco que vestía, Georgie extrajo una pequeña bola negra que de un lado llevaba un 8 escrito en blanco y del otro un pequeño orificio transparente por el que se adivinaba un dado.

—No puede ser… —Exclamó Gustav, recibiendo el objeto y comprobando que era lo que había sospechado: Una bola mágica—. Joder, Georgie…

—Espero te guste —dijo ella—. Es la versión con veinte respuestas posibles, y en edición llavero para llevar contigo a donde sea. El vendedor tuvo que rebuscar en la bodega hasta dar con una idéntica a la que tenían en exhibición.

—¡Me encanta! —Afirmó él, apretándola en la palma de la mano y sacudiéndola. Como si la bola confirmara sus palabras, no tardó en aparecer en la superficie de cristal su respuesta: Yes, definitely.

—Está en inglés, duh, pero ¿habrá que preguntar también en ese idioma? —Rió Georgie por su ocurrencia—. Bah, supongo que el alemán le bastará para entender.

—Más le vale, que de su dictamen dependerán algunas decisiones de aquí en adelante.

—¿Ah sí?

—Nada serio, por supuesto. Pero será bueno tener una segunda opinión mientras haga las compras de la semana. Nunca logro decidirme por papel higiénico de doble o triple hoja, y mi nueba bola mágica lo hará por mí.

—Qué cosas dices —le chanceó Georgie, y le dio un golpecito cariñoroso en el brazo acompañado de una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos, y que por desgracia fue la estampa bajo la cual los atrapó Bianca, quien preocupada por la ausencia de Gustav lo había ido a buscar a los sanitarios sólo para recibir la noticia de la recepcionista de que él había salido a la calle.

—Uh, ¿Gustav? —Le llamó, y éste se giró con la sonrisa congelada y los nervios paralizados.

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, fue Georgie quien tomó la iniciativa y la llamó con un ademán de la mano.

Tras hesitar, Bianca salió a la calle y se acercó a ellos, confundida de por qué de pronto se sentía como una intrusa inmiscuyéndose donde no la llamaban.

—Hola, soy Georgie Listing —se presentó la bajista y extendió una mano fría como el exterior y que contrastó con el calor que emanaba de la de Bianca—. Tú eres Bianca, ¿correcto?

—Sí —dijo ésta con la garganta seca—. Veo que Gustav te ha hablado de mí.

—Sólo lo mejor de ti —aseveró Georgie con una sonrisa diferente a la que Bianca le había visto segundos atrás; más diluida, un tanto temblorosa, acompañada de ojos verdes que le iban a juego—. Y me alegra comprobar que eres incluso más bonita de lo que él te describió, que no fue poco.

—Oh, gracias —se cohibió Bianca, dedicándola una mirada tierna a Gustav, que se sonrojó.

—Georgie…

—Vamos, Gus —entrechocó Georgie sus hombros con la misma fraternalidad que habría hecho en los viejos tiempos de la banda y entre giras cuando tenían qué fingir que entre ellos dos no había nada más que una profunda amistad casi de entre hermano y hermana—. Me alegro por ustedes dos, en serio. Hacen una linda pareja.

A Bianca le fue imposible disimular lo bien que le sentaban las palabras de Georgie, a quien consideró de pronto una aliada para ganarse el corazón de Gustav.

—La verdad es que nosotros todavía no-…

—¿Y qué esperas, Schäfer? —Presionó Georgie a Gustav, y éste apenas pudo mantener la neutralidad en el rostro sin reflejar el lío que era por dentro—. En fin, que ha sido un gusto conocerte, Bianca. Esta noche estoy por salir de la ciudad para encontrarme con mi novio, y me esperan un par de horas de distancia en otra ciudad. Así que si quiero llegar antes de medianoche, sería buen momento de que salga a la Autobahn.

—¿Esta noche? —Repitió Gustav la frase de Georgie, y ella como respuesta señaló el asiento trasero, donde se podían apreciar unas maletas y el maletín donde Maxi viajaba.

—Te lo dije, será un fin de semana en Hamburg. Henning se pidió mañana libre para mostrarme la ciudad, aunque se va a llevar un chasco cuando vea que yo la conozco mejor que él. Como sea, no los distraigo más o se les enfriará la cena. Nos vemos la semana entrante —dijo a Gustav y lo besó en la mejilla—, y un gusto conocerte, Bianca —la besó por igual y agregó—: Cuida de mi Gusti, ¿sí?

Dicho con tal sinceridad que la misma corriente eléctrica y dolorosa que la atravesó a ella alcanzó también a Gustav.

—Claro que sí, no lo dudes —prometió Bianca sin poder cuantificar hasta qué grado Georgie depositaba en sus hombros el peso que Atlás había llevado como un mundo, y subiéndose a su automóvil, se marchó sacudiendo la mano y evitando con todo su ser mirar a Gustav, quien se había quedado clavado al piso y sin alma, porque Georgie se la estaba llevando consigo.

—Tu amiga es muy amable —dijo Bianca apenas quedaron ellos dos solos, y de la garganta de Gustav emanó un sonido similar a un ‘sí’—. ¿Qué te ha regalado?

Gustav alzó la mano, y abriéndola con la palma hacia arriba, mostró la bola mágica que ahora le pertenecía.

—Qué genial, ¿puedo probarla?

De nuevo el mismo ruido gutural, y Bianca no perdió su oportunidad al preguntar para ambos:

—¿Debería lanzarme y preguntarle al chico del cumpleaños si quiere ser mi novio? —Sacudiendo la bola, Bianca se la entregó de vuelta a Gustav, quien leyó los designios del azar, sino es que del destino actuando por medio de la bola mágica como instrumento.

— _Yes_ —pronunció, y la certeza del mensaje lo abrumó.

Tal vez aquello había sido más que obra de Georgie, quien había dispuesto de las circunstancias a su antojo, pero no por ello controlaba cada reacción del universo.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, él estaba agotado, y asumiendo un papel pasivo en la manera en que los hilos se cerraban sobre él y lo hacían actuar como marioneta de teatro, procedió a cumplir con su papel permitir que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso.

Si Georgie iba a reunirse con Henning, ¿qué le impedía a él unirse a Bianca? «Los escrúpulos», volvió a traicionarlo su consciencia, pero Gustav hizo caso omiso de esa voz maliciosa, y en su lugar, se guardó la bola mágica en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y haciendo uso de sus dos manos, sujetó el rostro de Bianca y la besó en los labios.

Selló así el inicio de la siguiente etapa en la que estaba adentrarse.

 

_I try to forget you,_

_But I'm struggling 'cause I don't know how_

_We built it up so high and now I'm fallin'_

_It's a long way down from here._

_One Direction - Long way down._

 

_/*/*/*/*_


End file.
